Pain of Destiny
by Willofhounds
Summary: Through a portal a young man rushes to get to what he hopes is home. Three wars on world's that wasn't his own. The scars and wounds are plain to see even as he finally makes his way home.
1. Chapter 1

Will's POV

He and Gabumon were running through the portal. For the first time since the frontier group had left a portal to the human world opened. There had been several unstable portals recently but this was the first time one was stable enough for him to go through.

The tunnel was dark except for a light at the end of it. They could hear the roar of Leomon at where they had entered. The old digimon must have realized they had left the digital world. It was too late for them to turn back even if they wanted to. The portal was beginning to close. They were so close to being able to return home.

As they reached the light Will picked Gabumon up and jumped through it. His eyes widened as they fell through into the human world right into a lake. The water was freezing as they had to swim to shore. When they finally reached the shore he laughed. He was home. Soaked and freezing but he was home.

Gabumon said helping him to his feet," We made it Will. We made it to your home."

He smiled and said," Our home Gabumon. We have fought long and hard to make it back. We deserve to stay."

Gabumon said smiling," That we do Will."

Gabumon was unlike any other of his kind. While the other Gabumon or so called Black Gabumom had multiple colors. He was all black. Like Will as a child he had been ridiculed and hated. That was until they found each other.

Flashback

He kicked at the stones on the street. His father was working late again. It was like he never had time for Will anymore. Ever since he started his job at Hypnos. He wished his dad had more time for him.

He had to stop when a white light appeared in front of him. He took a careful step back watching it wearily. He remembered what his dad said about strange occurances within the city.

When the light dissipated a black creature stood before him. He took a step back in fear. He didn't know what it was but it didn't look friendly.

The creature said in a soft voice," Hi I'm Gabumon. What's your name?"

He stuttered out fearfully," I'm... Will. What... are you? I have never seen anything like you."

Gabumon said," I'm a digimon and you are my partner."

End of flashback

He smiled fondly at the memory. That was back in simpler times. Before he had been forced to stay in the digital world. He shook himself from the thoughts. He was home now and he was never going back.

Sampson's POV

He rubbed his temples tiredly. It had been a long week. There had been many more digimon coming through than normal. It was putting a strain on him and all of his subordinates.

Yuki said sounding tired," Sir, we have another signal. It's off on the west side of the city. There's something strange about it sir."

Just what they needed something strange. He asked," Strange how?"

She said bringing it up on the screen," I've never seen the portals give off these readings before Commander."

He looked at them thinking they were from a champion level or higher digimon. That was not what he found. What he found was a digimon no higher than rookie level crossing over. There was a second reading that was off the charts. He had never seen anything like it before.

He said having a bad feeling about it," Have Marcus and the others investigate it, immediately."

Yuki said," Yes sir!"

What were those readings? Why did he have the feeling that they had stumbled upon some big secret? He knew of Hypnos and the Digimon tamers from five years previous. That's what made DATS start up. They wanted to pick up where Hypnos left off.

He had heard of what happened to Yamaki's son. The boy had been apart of the tamers and had left without telling his father. The boy then had to make a choice. Save his friends or save himself. The boy was selfless and stayed in the digital world to close the portals between the world's. No one had heard from the boy since and portals had stayed closed. That was until three years ago when DATS had discovered new portals opening.

At the moment they were containing the problem but so far had been unable to stop it.

Will's POV

He found the park that he and others had gone through to make their way into the digital world. Around it was a shrine dedicated to the Digimon tamers. There was even a picture of him when he was young. Below it said,' Gone but never forgotten.'

Tears filled his eyes at the sight. He never really thought anyone cared enough. It seemed someone had been taking care of it as well. There were fresh flowers and everything was clean. A gasp in surprise drew his attention behind him. Slowly he turned to see an older version of Riley Ohtori standing there. He remembered that when he left his father had been dating her.

She said in disbelief," Will your alive."

He smiled slightly. She was direct as ever. He smiled but was feeling light headed as he said," I am..."

The world began to spin and he heard Gabumon and Riley shout but it sounded like he was underwater. The world then went black.

When he awoke again he found himself in an unfamiliar room. He was laying on a bed with a dark blue bedspread. He sat up wincing as he did so his wounds pulling. Looking down at his chest there was bandages on it.

Thinking back he remembered Riley. She must have treated his wounds. He pushed open the door and found Riley reading on her couch. She looked up at him and smiled.

She said putting down the book," Good your awake. I was going to try and wake you in a few minutes anyways."

He asked carefully," What happened? Why would you wake me?"

She said her smile fading a little," You passed out at the shrine. I treated your wounds the best i could. The reason for waking you. Well I set up a meeting with the others. No one knows why I called it but I thought you would like to see your old friends."

It was true he did want to see them. But there was someone he wanted to see even more. As if sensing his thoughts she said smiling brightly," Your father will be there. I'll make sure of it."

He nodded stiffly. Though he wanted to see the man he was wary. What if his father hated him? He has been gone for God knows how long.

Riley held out a bundle of clothes as she said," These are your father's old clothes. They should fit you. He never stopped searching for a way to bring you home, Will."

Those words made his heart clench painfully. His father did care. He went back into the room to change. The clothes he was given s a black dress shirt and blue jeans. They were a little big on him but with the aid of a belt they fit.

When he looked in the mirror for the first time he was shocked. He could have been his father's twin. The dirty blond hair and sky blue eyes it was like he was looking at his father. The only difference was the x shaped scar on his right cheek. He was honestly surprised at how much he looked like his father. He almost didn't even recognize himself.

When he returned to the living room Gabumon had come in with a tray of sandwiches. He took one with a grateful smile. After he ate two of them Riley told him they were leaving. They took her car to downtown to a bakery that he remembered. It was Takato's parents bakery. They had even added a coffee shop part to it.

Takato's parents openly stared at them when they walked in Riley went to talk to them while he found a seat in a corner. He couldn't believe he was back. It almost seemed like a dream. If it was though he didn't want it to end. He didn't want to go back to the digital world and it's constant wars. He didn't notice as Riley left the coffee shop as he lay his head on his arms. He was still very tired.

Annoyed voices outside the door made him look up. He recognized his father's voice as it said," Riley let go. I haven't come to one of these get togethers and i don't plan on attending one now."

The door opened and his father was pushed none to gently inside. The man was wearing a navy blue dress shirt with black slacks. His dirty blond hair styled perfectly but Will could see a little bit of a mustache growing on the man's face. His heart clenched painfully at seeing him after so long.

The man glanced around the shop passing over him before shooting back to him. For a long moment they both just stared. Will could feel the fear of his father's rejection resurface as he stood.

The man walked over to him a stunned look still in his eyes. He said suddenly grabbing Will and hugging him close to his chest," Your alive."

 **A/N The digimon timeline does not go in the exact order of the anime. Tamer' s was the First dimension to have digidestined.**


	2. Old friend's new enemies part 1

Takato's POV

He yawned as he made his way back to DATS HQ. He was a member of Marcus' team. They had spent the last two hours searching for the digimon that caused the disturbance. They had no luck at all. Guilmom hadn't sensed any ill intentions from the area.

His phone beeped and he pulled it out. A message read,: Everyone meet at Takato's parents cafè. Big surprise.  
Riley.

Big surprise? What did that mean? Why did Miss Riley want everyone to meet at his parents cafè? He would have to ask the Commander to let him leave early. He paled at the thought. That wasn't likely considering they had a loose digimon.

As they reached the bottom floor he saw the Commander talking with someone. It was one of the techs. Taking a deep breath and gathering his courage he walked up to the man.

The commander said sensing his approach," Ah Takato. What can I do for you? Have you been able to speak to your friends about joining DATS?"

He shook his head as he replied," No commander. An opportunity has made itself available for all of us to get together though. We have been asked to get together at my parents cafè. I was wondering if i could have the rest of the afternoon off to go?"

Sampson considered him for a moment before nodding. He said," Enjoy your afternoon. If they agree to join DATS then bring them by tomorrow."

Takato bowed and said hiding his grin," Thank you commander. I'll see you tomorrow."

He turned not seeing the contemplative look on his commander's face. The man said to Thomas who was watching nearby," Thomas, follow him. I want to know if the anomaly from earlier had to do with his friends."

The blond said," Yes sir."

Takato made his way to his parents cafè noticing immediately the others were standing outside. Henry was the first to notice him and said waving him over," Takato. Your not going to believe who's alive."

Huh? What did his friend mean? As he came closer to the window he saw Yamaki in the shop. That was odd in itself. The man never came to any of the tamers get together. Not that he could blame the man. If it hadn't been for them Will would have never gone to the digital world. His eyes widened though when he saw who stood next to the man.

While older than he remembered the azure blue eyes were hard to miss. Impossible... Will... They all were standing in stunned silence as they watched father and son embrace. Will was only two or three inches shorter than his father.

Now he knew why they got strange readings earlier. It wasn't just a digimon crossing over. It was a human as well. How was Will still alive?

They had searched high and low for the boy. It took them months to open another portal to the digital world after Will had closed it off with Henry. His teeth ground together at the memory.

Flashback

They were all bloodied and tired from the final battle. Will was the worst off out of all of them. He had a large cut across his face and his right arm was dislocated. Yamaki was going to kill them Takato just knew it.

The sovereigns were talking in hushed tones with Will. The boy shot them worried looks before a determined one appeared. He wondered what had been said. Two golden cards were given to the younger boy.

With a nod he returned to his friends side's. He said holding up the card," Digiportal open!"

A green light appeared before then and they could feel a breeze. It was their ticket home. Will said smiling at him," Takato why don't you take the others ahead. I need to speak to Henry for a moment."

They began to walk through the portal and Takato wasn't able to throw off the feeling of foreboding. He turned to look at his two friends and saw tears streaming down both of their faces. Will handed over one of the gold cards before pulling his Henry into a hug.

He wasn't able to see anything else as they landed back in the real world. They were battered and bruised but they were home. Yamaki stood off to the side of the portal. It was obvious he was waiting for Will.

The next and what would be the last to come through was Henry. With tears still in his eyes Henry held up the gold card and said sounding broken," Digiportal close!"

The pained cries of no could be heard from everyone including Yamaki. The man lunged at the portal hoping to get through. It was only by Takato, Rika, and the others grabbing him they were able to stop him. The man's grief could be felt by everyone.

Takato rushed at Henry who stared at where the portal had just closed. He had the other boy by his collar and asked angrily," Why? Why did you close the portal knowing one of us was still on the other side?"

Henry said hurt," I had no choice. One of us had to stay behind. That is why the sovereigns pulled him aside. They told him that he had to stay. He wouldn't tell me why just that he had too. He did say that someone on both sides of the portal has to close it. For the portals to close for good."

Takato yelled," Then why not me! It could have been any of us! It should have been me... I was supposed to be the leader..."

By the end of it he sounded broken. They had lost one of their own.

End of flashback

Henry said surprised," I thought he was dead."

The others nodded speechless. They all had thought he was dead. He needed to contact DATS the commander had to know. He excused himself to go make a phone call. He was stopped as he rounded a corner by a familiar blond. Thomas.

Thomas said coldly," The commander already sent Marcus and the others. They will be here any minute."

Oh this wasn't going to end well. Will would have no qualms with fighting with them. Gabumon had been his first friend.

Will's POV

He and Yamaki sat across from each other at the table. His father's eyes were much more honest and kind than he remembered. The man hadn't really said anything after he had realized Will was real.

Will said softly trying to break the silence," You are growing a mustache. I never thought I'd see the day."

His father gave a small chuckle that warmed the boy's heart. He hadn't heard that warm chuckle since he was a small child. Long before he had met Gabumon.

The man said softly," You've changed a lot too. That scar on your cheek..."

Yamaki reached forward cupping the younger's chin. His thumb rubbing against the scar. Will leaned into the touch. He was allowing himself to get close to another person. Something he hadn't done since his first adventure with Tai.

Will said holding back the tears that threatened to spill forth," I missed you so much, Dad. I worked so hard to make it home."

Yamaki leaned forward so that their foreheads touched as he said," I missed you too. I knew you weren't dead. We searched for you, for months we searched. The others had lives to lead so eventually they had to stop."

Will said soaking up the comfort to be sure it was real," You wouldn't have found me. The digital world connects to at least two other realities. The sentinels needed someone with experience to help save other worlds."

The man pulled away growling," You will not be returning. You don't have to fight anymore."

Will wanted nothing more than to believe his father. Something told him though that he was wrong. He never came to a world without a purpose. He knew that he would be dragged into another digiwar. You couldn't run from these things.

The door chimed drawing both of the blonde's attentions to it. He felt his eye twitch when he recognized one of Gabumon's ridiculous disguises. He was the more adult of the digimon but a master of disguise he was not.

His father's eyes widened but before either could say anything Gabumon said," Will we need to leave. Some guys are after me. They kept calling me a wild one."

:And here we go again.: the younger blonde thought viciously. Already people were on their trail. Will had hoped they would have more time.

He said giving his father a guilty look," I'm sorry. I'll be back but i cannot let anyone hurt my partner."

He pulled out his mutated digivice. It was unlike any of the others. It still had card reader and the ability to allow him to use his spirit and beast form. It also allowed for Gabumon's digivolutions.

His father didn't get the chance to reply. The door burst open revealing a young man in a red muscle tee. Behind him were two others. One of which Will recognized immediately. Thomas.


	3. Old friend's new enemies part 2

Thomas' POV

When he saw the surprised look on Takato's face he thought it was just a friendly digimon. What he didn't expect was to see his childhood friend standing next to a digimon. While it was familiar it looked different. Different than any he had ever seen before.

An all black Gabumon. It was like the digimon completely reflected its partner personality. Will even after all this time was still as serious as ever. There was something different about the boy himself. It was as if something had changed.

Thomas could practically see the boy's protective aura encasing him and his digimon. If it had a color he would have said it was a black color. No different from the color of his digimon. There was something else the boy's digisoul there was something wrong with it.

He had to physically shake himself from his thoughts as Marcus said loudly," Hand over that digimon kid. It's dangerous."

Oh no. He recognized that stance. Will had shifted into a more open stance. It would allow him to easily access his digivice and cards. He remembered it from five years ago. When he used to watch Will and the tamers defend the world.

Looking around he realized this was a bad spot for a digibattle. He said calmly drawing everyone's attention," I think we should move to a more appropriate place for this."

Will said glaring at them," The park. I'm sure Takato remembers it. He's outside after all."

What? How did he know? It seemed there was more to his old friend than he realized. Will strode out leaving them surprised before they rushed to follow. He had a wild digimon. He couldn't be allowed to keep it even if he was an old friend.

When they reached the park it took Thomas a moment to realize this was where Will had disappeared. More than five years previous. Will and the wild digimon stood side by side. It seemed like it would not end peacefully.

He pulled out his digivice and said pressing the button on the side," Gaomon realize."

He heard Yoshi, Takato, and Marcus all call out their digimon. In front of them stood Gaomon, Guilmom, Agumon, Lalamon. They knew how to counter the battle strategies for card users. That way of divivolving had long since become useless. Not even Takato used it anymore. So how did Will plan on fighting them?

Will's POV

He was familiar with Gaomon, Guilmon, and Agumom. Lalamon though he wasn't familiar with battle wise. He saw the unfamiliar digivices that allowed the digimon to be with their partners all the time. He knew Thomas would expect a card modify. Too bad for Thomas Will had a few new tricks up his sleeve.

He pulled out his own digivice. It was completely unique. Changed every time another war started. His shoulder throbbed painfully for a moment before dying down. Every now and then since that first war it would throb.

He asked not paying attention to the four teenagers in front of him," Gabumon you ready?"

The black digimon looked up at him and said," Whenever you are, Will. Armor or regular?"

Sizing up the digimon in front of them he said," Better be armor just to be safe."

He could feel the crest that had been drawn into his arm warm. His digivice glowed and so did Gabumon. Gabumon said as he digivolved," Gabumon armor digivolve into MetalGurumon."

A giant black wolf with silver armor appeared where Gabumon had been seconds before. Will smiled at seeing the armor form of Gurumon. He heard a familiar howl and gripped his shoulder. Bringing it back he could see the black aura of his digisoul.

Specifically his beast spirit was acting up again. He had been at war with the damn thing ever since the battle for Frontier began. His regular digispirit didn't fight with him much but it was slowly becoming harder and harder for him to control his beast spirit. It rebelled every time he used his digivice now.

He saw Gurumon give him a worried glance. His partner knew that he had a problem with his digispirit. He felt his father come up beside him. The man's hand touched his shoulder gently.

He flinched away. It was more of an instinctual reaction than from pain. The hurt look on his father's face brought him back to the world. He was not in the digital world. Digimon were not out to kill him here.

He said softly," I'm sorry. Still getting used to not everything is trying to kill me here."

He looked away embarrassed by his reactions. A hand found its way under his chin and brought it up so that he was looking in the man's eyes. Sky blue eyes met warm ocean blue. The older eyes pleaded for him to let him in. To stop fighting by himself.

His father asked calmly much more so than he expected," What was that black thing that came off of your shoulder?"

Will said trying to calm his racing heart," It's my digispirit," What's left of it was left unsaid even as he continued," It's been rebellious. More so than normal."

They were prevented from saying anything else when the four digimon digivolved. Damn it. Four champions vs his one. The odds weren't in his favor today. He could... no that would be a last resort. If he used that here he could very well lose control and kill someone. No for now he would just have to take it up a notch.

He yelled," Gururumom let's take it up a notch!"

He touched his digisoul forcing the power to the digivice. He heard Gurumon say," Metal Gururumon divivolve into WereGarurumon."

Will almost collapsed at the over use of his digisoul. It was getting harder and harder for him to muster the power needed to digivolve Gabumon. Only his father's arm around his waist kept him upright. WarGururumon was taking down the champion levels with ease.

His vision was fading in and out now. The group of teenagers had to rush to their defeated digimon. While he felt guilty about hurting the digimon he knew it was for the best. Maybe now they would leave him alone.

In a flash of light Gabumon was back to his rookie form. The worry clear on the black digimon's face. The digimon said," Yamaki slowly lower him to the ground. It's his digisoul again."

He felt himself slowly being lowered to the ground and Gabumon said angrily," You need to rest, Will. You can't keep doing this to yourself."

His eyes were slowly drifting closed. He didn't have the energy to keep them up. They shot open briefly when he heard," Stay away from him! It's partially your fault he's like this. Your no digidestined your just bullies!"

Gabumon... was his last thought before he completely lost consciousness.

Yamaki's POV

He watched as his son's azure blue eyes drifted closed. It physically hurt him to see his son like this. The boy was used to taking everything upon himself. While he didn't understand what was going on completely it had to do with the device in his son's hand. The device that took his precious son away from him.

His son's partner chased off the members of Data Squad. The black digimon began to focus it's energy into his son's abdomen. Black and grey light began to intertwine.

With little he could actually do to help he carded his fingers through his son's hair. He remembered how it used to calm his son when he was younger. Before Hypnos and digimon. When they still talked about what bothered them.

:How did it come to this? How could I have been so blind to what was going with Will? I should have realized it before he went to the digital world. I should have been a better father.: he thought.

If he had been a better father maybe Will wouldn't have run off. Maybe the boy would have actually told him of what was going on. But thinking on how he was before the kids ran off to the digital world. He doubted it. His hatred for digimon was only outmatched for his wife's murderer. He still could see the day he found Will gone in his mind eye.

Flashback

He loosened his tie as he entered his shared apartment. Will should be around. Maybe they could go for a movie. He felt guilty about not being there for the younger. His job at Hypnos had taken much of his time.

He called out loud enough to be heard throughout the apartment," Will, you around, kiddo?"

He was surprised when there was no yell and feet running down the hallway. In fact the apartment was eerily quiet. Too quiet to have a ten year old in it. Will had never been a quiet child even now. He was always active and doing something.

With a strange sense of foreboding he went to his son's door. He knocked but when he didn't get an answer he pushed open the door. First thing he noticed was that the normally messy room was cleaned. Nothing was on the floor only a journal lay on the nightstand.

He picked up the journal opened it to the bookmarked page. He blinked at the card that was the acting bookmark. It was a digimon trading card. Something that he had banned in the house when it first started.

He read the entry,:

Dear Dad,

Man this sounds weird. First off i want to say that I'm sorry. I never intended to leave without saying goodbye first. When I woke up this morning though you were so sad i couldn't bring myself to say anything.

I have left with Takato and the others for the digital world. There's no telling how long we will gone for. I promise you though that i will return. Don't worry I have Gabumon with me. He says i have a strong digisoul and digispirit.

Take care of yourself

Will

He wanted to yell to get angry but he couldn't. His son was off with the tamers doing God knows what. He could only hope his son was safe and help the kids from there.

End of flashback

He was drawn from his memories when the digimon said," He's safe to be moved now. I stabilised his core."


	4. Old friend's new enemies part 3

Yamaki's POV

He was sitting next to his son's bed. The boy was still unconscious on the bed. In his hand was the black digivice. It was so different from any other he had ever seen.

It had the card slider slot on the side of it. It also looked almost like a phone. He wondered if all the modifications cane came from his previous encounters with digimon. He turned it over in his hands trying to get it work unsuccessfully.

A knock on the door drew his attention. It was Gabumon Will's partner. It put its paws on his son's abdomen.

After a few moments it said," He is still stable. I don't know how long it will last though."

He asked suddenly very concerned," What do you mean? Why wouldn't he stay stabilized?"

The digimon sighed sadly as it said," Every digidestined had a digisoul and spirit. The spirit is allows us to digivolve. The soul is what connects us to our destined. Will's spirit is fractured this makes it harder for him to control his digispirt. The four wars has taken its toll on his body as well."

Four wars including their own? Three to find his way home. Yamaki could only imagine the horrors his son must have seen. He still saw the slightest of flinches when the other tamers heard certain words or saw things.

The only one who no longer did was Takato. The once tamer leader had joined the Digimon Data Squad. Also known as DATS. DATS had been created once the Digimon started crossing over into their world. A select few group were allowed to keep digimon as their partners. Those not approved where sent back as eggs. That had not stopped some human children from going missing through. Rescues mission to the dangerous world had been futile.

A knock on the apartment door drew him out of his son's room. He looked through the peephole he was surprised to find Richard Sampson standing there. He was not stupid he knew exactly why the man was there.

He opened the door but barred the man from entering. Coldly he asked," Why are you here Sampson? If you have come to take my son away you have another thing coming."

The man looked down at the digivice that he held in a tight grip. After a moment he said," No I have not come to take your son away. I was coming to see if his digimon was digivoling. Apparently not yet the strange readings we were getting are still strong. Can I come in?"

Noting that there was no one else in the long hallway he allowed it. He led the commander to where his son's room was. They both sucked in a surprised breath at seeing Gabumon hard at work again.

The sheer amount of energy that filled the room was indescribable. Black rings surrounded his son's chest. It remunder him of when the tamers had fused with their digimon. Tears were in digimon's eyes as it struggled with what it was doing.

Dropping to a knee beside the bed Sampson took out a reader. He used it to scan Will's unconscious body. He watched as the blood drained from the man's face.

Richard said," I'll be back. I think I know someone who might be able to help him."

So the DATS commander left him to make a phone call. He placed the digivice on the bed next to his son as he sat back in his chair. The digivice lit up and began making screeching sounds. This surprised both Yamaki and Gabumon.

By the look on the digimon's face it had never done that before. What was going on?

Little else went through his mind as an old man came into the room behind Sampson.

Sampson said," This is Homer Yushima. He knows more about the digital world than anyone else alive. If anyone knows what's going on its him. He just happened to be nearby."

Neither he nor Sampson believed that for a second. This man knew much more about this than they did. They could only hope that the man would save Will.

Homer ran a hand along the boy's chest and abdomen. His hand shot away as something black snapped up out of Will's body. It was like the man had been bitten. Homer still didn't say anything though focusing completely on the boy.

Several moments of tense silence was broken when Homer said," Let me see his digivice."

Yamaki said nodding to the side of the bed," That's his digivice there on the bed. What's wrong with him? Why won't Will wake up?"

Ignoring Yamaki for the moment he picked up the digivice. It still made the high pitched sound. No matter how much the man fiddled with it. The sound only seemed to grow louder.

After a moment he placed it on the boy's chest. The rings grew larger and darker. Yamaki was going to rush at the man but Richard held him back. Gabumon was even looking uncertain at the change.

Five minutes later the rings on the boy dissipated. When they tried to remove the device though the black aura attacked them. It seemed it would not be able to be moved until Will woke up.

Sampson asked what was on everyone's minds," What just happened, Homer?"

Homer motioned for them to go into the living room. Once they all sat in respective chairs he said," That child is like nothing I have ever seen. In all honesty he should be dead."

Yamaki paled at the thought. Will should be dead? What? Why? How?

Homer said interlacing his fingers and resting his chin on them," Richard you know about a digimon tamer better than most. You know that for them to freely divivolve their digimon they have to be in tune with the digispirt inside them and the Digimon. Their digisoul is what keeps them from killing themselves during this process."

Sampson nodded as did Yamaki. They both knew this from all the research they had done. Without the digisoul division in each tamer the children would have died the first time they tried to divivolve their digimon. In fact the soul and spirit working together was what held the evolution. What was said next rocked both men to their core.

Homer said," Will his digisoul is fractured. From what i don't know but I can hazard a guess. Four wars with little break in between. It has not allowed him time to heal. What you people don't realize is as soon as a human comes in contact with digivice that's theirs they change. Not just physically or mentally. They change on the DNA level."

Yamaki was the first to realize what the man was saying. He asked practically shouting," Then why aren't we taking away his digivice? He shouldn't have to fight anymore! He has done his duty! More so than anyone else!"

All he wanted was his son back. Not back to save the world but back for good. He wanted the bright eyed child that always made sure he had food waiting for when he got home. The smile that lit up the room when he entered.

Homer said shaking his head lightly," Taking away the digivice or his digimon would only worsen his condition. His digimon is the only thing keeping his mind stable. The digivice is working hard to repair the damage done to his DNA and finish the changes. Right now he needs rest and Sampson..."

The dark haired man looked up at his name. Homer continued once he was sure he had the others attention," That boy will need a DNA digivice. His should change on its own. You will have to work hard to earn his trust though."

Yamaki asked," Is there anything i can do? I can't lose him again. I barely kept it together the first time."

Kept together was more like forced to keep it together. He knew it wasn't the children fault that Will had stayed. The boy was just as stubborn as he was. It was a family trait. He had chosen to save his friends pain and take everything on himself. He was back now though. He didn't deserve to have to keep fighting.

Homer said blandly," It was his chosen fate. He decided to keep fighting. It's up to him now whether he will survive the process of his DNA modifying itself."


	5. Fractured soul part 1

Takato's POV

He, Kenta, Henry, and Kazu all stood in DATS headquarters. The others didn't know why they were their beyond a job offer. He had been told not to tell them anything. He had a feeling the fight earlier had spooked had the commander.

All eyes turned to the elevator when it dinged. Said commander walked in followed by an old man. The commander looked at him with a question glance.

He said jumping to attention," Commander, these are the tamers that saved the world five years ago. Henry Wong his partner was Terriermon. Kazu Shiota his partner was Guardromon. Kenta Kitagawa his partner was Marine Angemon. I could not get Rika to agree to come with me. I'm sorry Commander."

The man waved him off the topic as he said," That's not important right now. I need you to pass on information for me to your team. They to leave Will Mitsuo be. This is for his safety and those around him."

Takato asked now concerned for him friend," Will? Is he okay? Did something happen?"

The look on the commander's face sent fear into his heart. The old man said," Your friend is very much not alright. His time in the digital world has caused extensive damage to his DNA. This won't be a problem for the rest of you unless you plan on jumping across dimensions like he did."

They all shook their heads as a negative. Takato was stunned at what his friend had done. He didn't know that there had been damage to his friend's DNA.

The old man said as if they hadn't responded," If he continues down the road he won't make it through another war. In fact if he continues fighting the way he has been he will not make it through a few more weeks. Without both his digimon and digivice it will happen."

That made sense on why the Commander was suddenly pulling back on the other. Takato decided he would visit after this. Hopefully his friend was awake.

Will's POV

With a pain jolt he came back to his body. He sat up abruptly as wincing as he did so. His chest hurt and his beast spirit was raging again. It desperately wanted free.

He must have let out a sound because something stirred next to him. Looking over his gaze softened. It was just his father. The man only turned in the chair he was in. His dad was fast asleep. He grabbed the blanket off the bed and draped it around his father.

While he wasn't strong enough to move the man he could at least do something small. With a sigh he made his way to the kitchen. The fridge was stocked with fresh foods and drinks. Only one bottle of wine in the back. It was good to see his father eating healthy again.

He picked up eggs to make them something to eat. On his way to the stove though something began burning through him. He had to grab the edge of the counter to remain standing. It hurt to even breathe. When he looked down at his chest a red light flitted over it.

With the red light came with only more pain. It was several moments before he could take more than ragged gasps. Putting the eggs down he leaned on the counter trying to calm his heart rate and breathing. Took several minutes for it to disappear.

He rubbed his chest now that he was able to move again. What the hell was that? His mind shifted to his time in the frontier group. Did that have something to do with it? He would have to contact Izzy to be sure.

How long has it been since he had seen them? Two? Three years? He wondered if they still remembered him.

His promise to contact them at first chance did not go forgotten. This was the first time he would see them since the second digital war in their world. When he once again had to say goodbye so that he could find his way home.

In his travels through the world's he noticed that if one had a strong enough connection. They could make contact with other digidestined. The problem was finding a strong enough outlet to the digital world.

In this world his best shot would be Hypnos headquarters. They had the best outlit to the digital world without a portal. Another issue getting there without his father finding out.

The older blond was a genius. Hiding what he was planning would be difficult to say the least. The only reason why his father did not catch onto his activities before was work. With Hypnos gone and Data Squad in control he would be around more often.

The sound of someone giving a light cough drew his attention away from his thoughts. Looking up he saw his father standing in the doorway. His father's hair fell over his worried gaze.

Yamaki asked moving into the kitchen, "What are you doing out of bed? You need to rest."

He stared at his father for a moment before replying, "There is only so much time I can spend in bed. It's not natural for me to sit still for so long."

The soft reply was almost missed as Will turned around to crack eggs, "I can't lose you again. When you disappeared I almost couldn't handle it. Now you're back and I find out you're dying."

He flinched at the last word. His hands shook as they sank in. So it was true, he was dying. During the last war he suspected that he was dying. With how his beast spirit kept reacting it was a logical conclusion. If there was a way to prevent this Izzie would likely be one the one to know.

He needed to get out from under his father's watchful gaze. Then he would have to break into Hypnos' building and access their computers. With his digivice he should be able to connect to the other worlds. Izzie being the person he was would be online at all hours of the day.

Will said as he reached for a bowl, "I made it home, Dad. To me that's all that matters. I fought so long and lost so many friends to make it back home."

None of his humans friends had died but many of his digimon ones had. Twice in between wars there was a digimon that was breaking eggs. In doing so they killed the digimon in them. So many of his friends were lost that way.

He missed the friends he made. Tai was the first and best friend he made in the new world. Like Will, Tai would do anything to protect his world and friends. Tai offered to take his place in protecting worlds that weren't his own.

If Will waa honest with himself he would admit it was tempting. To stay in the world that took him in without question. Tai's mother treated him like a second son. While he wanted to accept her love he couldn't bring himself to. It felt like he was betraying his own mother. One he barely knew.

Taking the bowl he moved to crack the eggs in it. His hands were shaking from the direction his thoughts went.

Yamaki took the egg from his hand gently and asked, "What happened to you, Will? Talk to me I just want to help you."

Will didn't resist his father taking away the egg. If he kept holding it he would have dropped it. The shaking only worsened with the question. He hated talking about what happened. Unless you were a digidestined you wouldn't understand what he had been through. His father wasn't one to accept such a thing however.

He said his head bowing slightly, "I got close to the other world's protectors. One was named Tai we were the same age. When I came to their world his mother took me in. In a way he was like us. Tai's father died a few years after his sister was born. He barely knew his father just like I barely knew mom."

Kairi like Tai had took him under her wing. Despite the pain of being home sick he tried to make the best of it. He accepted a place in their home but his thoughts never left the father he left behind.

Yamaki said, "You felt at home with them."

It wasn't a question just a statement that made Will's heartache. He replied tiredly, "I felt more at home with them than any other world I spent time in. They took me in without having to. It wasn't the same as being home though."

He turned to face his father again. His blue eyes avoided the questioning gaze of his father. A gentle hand found its way beneath his chin. Then it brought it up so that he would meet his father's eyes.

"I am not angry or judging you for finding a home while you were gone. I am happy you found someone to look after you. While you were gone I constantly worried about you. If you were okay. If you were injured or not. At least now I know someone cared enough to look after you."

A disgruntled voice said from the doorway, "You mean besides me. Right? I was always looking after Will, in each and every world we went to."

A gentle smile crossed Will's face as he saw Gabumon standing there. His digimon looked angry at the thought of him being alone. It was true, without Gabumon he would have died long ago.

Will said with a grin, "Of course not, Gabumon. Without you I would never have made it back home. Tai's mother did play a big part in keeping me as healthy as possible. Though I will never have one of those shakes again. I think both Izzie and I learned our lesson with those things."

Gabumon said noting the eggs, "Maybe you should let you're father cook. The last time you tried to cook over a flame you were lost to a flashback."

That caused Will to flinch heavily at the reminder. Flashbacks had become more common especially during the last war. Flames were the most common trigger. When he was lost to a flashback it was best to just let him ride it out. Otherwise he might hurt someone without meaning to.

His father asked quietly, "You have flashbacks? How often?"

"Sometimes only once or twice a week. Other times that many a day. It depends on how much I can avoid what triggers it."

Flames were the worst. While in the digital world there wasn't a way to avoid them. They needed fire to survive and make food. Fighting was a way of life there. If you didn't fight you died.

It was in the last world that his fractured digisoul finally shattered. He knew it was coming Gennai had warned him about it after his adventure with Davis. Gennai warned him if he kept on his path he digisoul would continue to fracture until it shattered. If that happened there would be little anyone could do to save him.

Unlike his usual talks with the old man this didn't happen with Gabumon. His partner was trying to find them food at the time. Gabumon didn't know that his division was shattered. In all honesty the other likely thought it was just badly fractured. He wouldn't tell them the truth either. It would only hurt them all in the end.


	6. Fractured soul part 2

Will's POV

He sat at the table with a piping hot plate of eggs and potatoes in front of him. The scent of spices filled his nose. It wasn't overly spiced but it was enough to start him on the process of getting him used to regular food again.

He picked up some of the eggs in his fork and put it in his mouth. He could taste the light spices. They didn't make him want to run away from the food. Instead he began to shovel the food into his mouth. From there he barely tasted the food. It was the first time he had enough food since leaving Davis behind.

Once his plate was clean his father asked concern in his blue eyes, "Do you want more, Will?"

Will felt uncomfortably full. It wasn't even that much food. It was however more than he was used to eating. Food was hard to come by in the time he spent in the digital world. It was eat when you can be ready to run at a moment's notice.

It would take time for him to be able to eat large amounts of food again. He knew if he tried now it would only make him sick. So he would eat a little at a time until he could eat normal portions again.

Will said right hand moving from the table to tap lightly on the outside of his right leg, "I can't eat anymore food. If I do then I will make myself sick."

Yamaki's blue eyes widened with surprise. Then they softened as he realized what Will meant. Eyes looked him up and down taking in his appearance more than before. If one didn't look closely they would never know that he was half starved.

However his clothes barely stayed on his thin frame. Wounds that had beem treated by Riley were covered. Knowing his father, the man likely knew where he was wounded.

He asked carefully, "Dad, what happened to Hypnos? Is the building still standing?"

His father's blue eyes narrowed as he responded, "The building is still standing. DATs however has taken all of the equipment from the building. Why?"

Will leaned back in his chair as he replied, "It's nothing."

An uncomfortable silence filled the space. Yamaki was far from stupid and his asking about Hypnos wasn't nothing. Will knew that his father was already putting it together.

Yamaki said his voice hard, "I know it's not nothing. What is going on in that head of yours, Will? I will not make the same mistake I made five years ago."

He winced at the implication. His father having worked so much before, that he didn't notice Will's changes. Even now his father blamed himself for what his son went through. No matter what Will or the others said he would forever blame himself.

It was Will's decision to fight with the digimon. His decision to risk his life and soul to protect the different worlds. Even being back in his own world he knew the war wasn't over.

When Will left to save other worlds he thought the portals had all been closed. Now he knew that wasn't true. DATS wouldn't simply be formed because of a precaution. It seemed the war between digimon and humans wasn't over yet.

His chest twinged in pain and he found he couldn't breathe. Once again a red light flitted over his chest. It felt like a fire was going through his veins rather than blood. It was nothing like he ever felt before. A pounding in his ears prevented him from hearing anything that his father was saying.

A gentle cool hand turned him to face a hard chest. The coolness of the hand tried to chase away the fire. It helped but his breaths were coming in short gasps. The fire only lasted a few seconds last time. Now it wasn't leaving.

Was this a symptom of his fractured digisoul? Or was it something worse? He didn't know. There was still so much Will didn't know about the digital world. There were many conditions that came with being a digidestined. Most weren't noticeable unless they spent a lot of time in the digital world.

Then as fast as the fire and pain had come it was gone. Will slowly came back to his awareness of things outside of his body. His cheek was pressed into a soft fabric. It didn't take him long to realize that it was Yamaki's shirt.

Lifting his chin up he looked at his father. Blue eyes stared down at him worry clear in them. Will could understand his father's worry. He didn't know what was causing this and it worried him mad well.

His father asked, "What was that, Will? Was it your digisoul again?"

Despite not knowing what it was that caused the reaction. Instinct told him that it wasn't his digisoul. His beast spirit was more of an ice spirit than a fire. If it had felt like ice in his veins then he would be more likely to suspect his digisoul. Now he wasn't sure what to think.

Will said once his breathing evened out, "No. If it was my beast spirit rebelling again, it would feel like ice not fire. Honestly I don't know what is causing it."

He had to contact Izzie and Tai. If there was anyone who could help him figure it out, it was the two boys. They were his closest friends since this all began.

However if he was going to contact them, then it had to be at DATs headquarters. If they took all of the equipment from Hypnos then he had to go to DATs. First he would have to find it.

Yamaki asked sensing his thoughts, "What are you planning, Will? I know that look. You are planning something."

Will smiled at his father trying to abate his fears, "Nothing."

At least not yet. First he would have to ditch his father. Then he would need to follow and watch Thomas. That should lead him to the headquarters.

From there he would have to watch the Headquarters. Finding the changes of guards and or when the least amount was around. He didn't know how different DATs was from Hypnos. If it was the same then it would be extremely difficult to get in. Hypnos never slept and there was always guards and members around. People like his father who could never stop working.

He would have to be careful so that he wouldn't get caught. Given how protective his father was acting if he got caught then he wouldn't get a second chance. Will didn't want to worry his father. Finding out information on his condition was crucial. Then plans could be made on how to get heal from it.

Then unexpectedly he began to sway as if he stood in a strong breeze. A feeling of lightheadedness over took him. As he swayed his father's hand enclosed around his arm. It kept him on his feet.

Yamaki said, "Come you are still weak. Let's get you back into bed and we can talk later."

He didn't have the strength to argue with the man. His father led him back to his bedroom. Once he was laying on the bed his consciousness began to fade. As he slipped back into sleep he felt fingers card through his hair for a moment. Then he knew no more.


End file.
